


Take Care of Him

by UchihaItachi



Series: ShisuItaWeek 2019 [3]
Category: Naruto
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, M/M, No Uchiha Massacre
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-15
Updated: 2019-10-15
Packaged: 2020-12-17 00:49:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 627
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21045563
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/UchihaItachi/pseuds/UchihaItachi
Summary: Day 3 - FamilyShisui, even though he a ninja, is not prepared for a kunai that embeds itself in the wall only a centimeter away from his hair. In fact, it takes a lock of his hair with it. Some Shinobi he is.“Wha-” Shisui yelps as he reflects too more kunai. He quietly flares out his senses, thinking that maybe in the dead center of the village with wards on his house and Danzo and root long gone that there's no one who would break into his own home. He stops because in front of him is Uchiha Sasuke.





	Take Care of Him

**Author's Note:**

> I had a lot of issues coming up with this prompt but here I go  
sorry both day 2 and day 3 are so short

There are a lot of things Shisui is prepared for when he walks into his own home from the smell of his unwashed laundry or dirty dishes to the lack of food in his refrigerator. Sometimes, he's even ready for none of those things and Itachi attempting to cook eggs in the frilly pink apron that Shisui bought as a gift with the Uchiwa embroidered on it.

Shisui, even though he a ninja, is not prepared for a kunai that embeds itself in the wall only a centimeter away from his hair. In fact, it takes a lock of his hair with it. Some Shinobi he is.

“Wha-” Shisui yelps as he reflects too more kunai. He quietly flares out his senses, thinking that maybe in the dead center of the village with wards on his house and Danzo and root long gone that there's no one who would break into his own home. He stops because in front of him is Uchiha Sasuke.

“Oh! Sasuke-kun.” Shisui starts out with the cheeriest tone he can manage. “Is there uh..something you need? This certainly isn't a way I'd like to help you with training if that's what you're asking?” Shisui tries to comb his mind for what particular reason Sasuke's even here.

Itachi hasn't been sick lately. Shisui had made sure he'd been taking his medicine, not overworking himself, and sleeping and eating properly. Itachi had been spending time with Sasuke. Shisui had literally planned all of his dates around that. Shisui had also been dating Itachi for at least a year now, so surely Sasuke already knew.

“I'm not here to train.” Sasuke starts narrowing his eyes. “I'm here because you're sleeping with my brother.”

“....Yes?” Shisui yelps again dodging another kunai. “We've been together for a year? We've been sleeping together for awhile now?” Shisui tries to figure out exactly what caused this all of a sudden.

“What are you're intentions. With. My. Brother?!” Sasuke throws a shuriken with each punctuated word and Shisui is surprised at how good this kids shuriken throwing has gotten recently. “I know what kind of person you are with the girls you've slept around with.”

“Oh.” Shisui blinks a few times. “Oh. Wait. That's.” Shisui dodges a few more kunai. “Kid! Listen!” Shisui flickers forwards and grabs Sasuke's hands. “Your brother is my life. I would die for him. I live for him. Sure, I have a history, but your brother trusts me. And I...”

Shisui has no idea how to communicate to Sasuke what he has been through with Itachi. How to tell Sasuke about the coup. About Itachi's defeat of Danzo. About how Shisui had long decided he would stand at Itachi's side from the first day he met him even if it was nothing more than his right hand man.

“....I want to ask your brother to marry me.” Shisui mumbles, looking to the side. It's uncharacteristically sheepish of him. There's a red hint to his cheeks. “I have a ring in my nightstand if you don't believe me. I want to be by your brother's side for the rest of our lives. I want to make sure he takes care of himself. I want him to be happy.”

Sasuke seems to relax at that. His Sharingan, which had been activated for some time and Shisui hadn't noticed, deactivates.

Letting go of Sasuke's wrists, Shisui scratches his cheek and looks to his bedroom. “I cant get the ring if-”

“No.” Sasuke says before turning to leave. “I believe you.”

And before Sasuke walks out the door, he turns to give Shisui a small hint of a smile.

“You better continue to take good care of my brother, Shisui-nii-san.”

Shisui can't help but grin and nod furiously.


End file.
